bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Diary Room
The Diary Room (abbreviated DR), ''also known as the '''Confession Room', is a part of the Big Brother House. The Diary Room is the only place in the house wherein the housemates can have a conversation with Big Brother privately. Similar to a real-life confession room, it's a private place in the house where the houseguests could converse or sometimes seek advice from Big Brother without the presence of their fellow housemates. They can either voice out their opinions on the happenings inside the house or receive information about their tasks may it be a secret task, special task or a weekly task as well as receiving other information that may play a part on any twist. It is also the place wherein they nominate fellow housemates on who to evict. Importantly, most of the conversations inside the Diary Room must never be shared with anyone unless told by Big Brother to do so. In the American version, the houseguests are shown footage from their competitions and talks with other house guests to help them remember more vividly what happened and/or why they said what they said. They are also asked to speak loud and clear so they show more enthusiasm in the diary room. The houseguests are allowed to redo or repeat what they said if they want to make a better statement in the diary room. American Series 250px|thumb|right The Diary Room is where houseguests go to talk to the camera and explain their strategy to the audience. The houseguests answer questions from the producers in order to help narrate the story and explain to the viewers what is going on in the house. The houseguests also go to the Diary Room when voting for eviction during the Live Show. The Diary Room is a key feature of the Big Brother House and is featured regularly in every episode. The appearance of the Diary Room occasionally changes whilst the rest of the house décor is being changed. International Series The Diary Room or Confession Room as called in most countries is the only place inside the house where they could talk to Big Brother privately and speak their daily thoughts with him. Happenings in the Diary Room should be confidential at all times and each private conversation must remain confidential between the housemate and Big Brother. Every night before going to bed, the housemates will be called one by one to say something about what happened throughout the day. The Housemates can also be called any time during the day, whether for a task, announcements or for other reasons. The Housemates could also go to the Diary Room any time of the day if they feel the urge to talk with Big Brother. Aside from that, it's also the place where the housemates cast their nomination votes. Every nomination, the housemates will enter the Diary Room one at a time to tell to Big Brother who they wanted to nominate. Big Brother will then accept the vote if the reason is valid. Uses of the Diary Room International Series Nominations In most Big Brother with original format, the Diary Room serves as the place wherein the housemates had to cast their vote on who they want to nominate and the reason why they had to nominate that person. Conversation with Big Brother This is also the only place where they can talk with Big Brother privately. Throughout the day, they may be called to voice out their opinions but they can enter the Diary Room whenever they want to if they feel the urge to voice out their opinions among fellow housemates to Big Brother. Receiving Various Information The housemates may be called by Big Brother either individually or all together to go to the Diary Room to receive information that may play a part on the gameplay such as twists, secret tasks, special tasks, weekly tasks, violations, rewards or information and urgent news about the housemates' loved ones. Even ejecting housemates were told inside the diary room. Philippine Series The Diary Room in Pinoy Big Brother has the same uses as the international series but it also has been used for other additional purposes uniquely appearing in the Philippine series. 100 Seconds Encounter The Diary Room (Confession Room) is where the 100 Seconds Encounter take place whenever a housemate receives the reward. Big Brother's Eviction Message Before the evicted housemate finally exits the house, they will first go to the Confession Room where Big Brother will leave his final goodbye message to the evicted housemate. All of the memorable highlights of the evictee throughout his/her stay in the house will be shown while Big Brother gives his message, often leaving the evictee emotional. Entrance/ Exit In some seasons, the Confession Room has been used as the house's main entrance/exit. It is the first room the housemates or even house guests who visit would see upon their entrance in the house as they were sent there blindfolded after they entered from the foyer at the facade of the house. The blindfold will only be taken off once they finally hear Big Brother telling to do so. When they leave the house, the process is reversed. They will blindfold themselves when Big Brother told them, and they will be assisted through the facade's foyer or in the eviction studio where the presenters and their loved ones will be waiting for them. American and Canadian Series Answering Questions Houseguests are called to the Diary Room at different times throughout the day. Once they enter the Diary Room, they may be asked certain questions to help narrate competitions or key events throughout parts of the episode. A reason for this is to explain to viewers what is going on at that given moment to make sure they are following the show correctly. Evictions On eviction nights, houseguests are called to the Diary Room to "cast their vote to evict". At this time, Julie Chen or Arisa Cox, depending on the country, communicates to the houseguests via the Diary Room. Goodbye Messages At the end of eviction interviews, the evicted houseguest is played messages from his or her fellow houseguests in order to say goodbye to them. These messages are recorded in the Diary Room on the day of the eviction. Receiving Information Information may be sent to houseguests via the Diary Room as it is an easy way for producers to communicate with the houseguests privately. This information includes a variety of things; such as secret missions (America's Player or The Saboteur) or private information for houseguests about their loved-ones (Monica Bailey, Dick Donato, Frankie Grande, Derrick Levasseur). Removing Houseguests The Diary Room is also used as a means of removing houseguests from the House, either temporarily or permanently. If a houseguest has committed a severe violation of the rules of Big Brother such as physical violence (Willie Hantz) or destruction of production equipment (Chima Simone) or otherwise committed multiple rule violations, he or she may be expelled from the house. Houseguests may also voluntarily decide to leave the game. Houseguests may also be removed from the house on a temporary basis, such as for a trip outside the house (Jun Song, Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato, Amber Siyavus, Liz Nolan, Vanessa Rousso) or to receive medical attention (Amanda Hansen, Allison Nichols, Victoria Rafaeli, Christmas Abbott, Omarosa Manigault). In all such cases, houseguests are removed through the Diary Room: there is a door inside the Diary Room that leads outside the house. Gallery For photos of the different Diary Rooms, click here. Trivia * In Big Brother 1 (US), the Diary Room was called the "Red Room". * Karen Fowler was the first person in ''Big Brother (U.S.) ''history to use the Diary Room. * In Pinoy Big Brother and in most Hispanic and European countries with Big Brother, the Diary Room is called the "Confession Room". It varies with names such as ''Confessionario, Confessor etc. ''depending on the language used. Category:Terminology Category:Big Brother